


The Present

by blackForestGirl



Series: The Zauberbiest & His Grimm [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackForestGirl/pseuds/blackForestGirl





	The Present

“Hey, love.” Nick said as he came in Sean’s office and walked over to kiss his partner in greeting.

“I have a present for you,” the older man whispered after they’d shared a few heated kisses.

“Really? It’s not my birthday, what’s the occasion?” Nick asked as Sean handed him a small white box with a satin black bow on it.

The Grimm didn’t quite understand until he opened it up. Inside lay a small paper with the words “marriage license” emblazoned across the top. Stunned, Nick stood in Sean’s office for a moment staring at it as the news sunk in. Blinking at Sean the Grimm started to smile, hugging his now fiance.

Nick felt like his world was finally complete. He had everything anyone could ever want. A loving partner, a house that felt like a home, and a chance to live together with the person he loved.

“Are you ready for the next chapter in our life?” Sean whispered.

“Absolutely, as long as you’re by my side.” Nick told him and then glanced back down at the paper lying there askew next to the box.

Nick looked at Sean in awe and then kissed him.


End file.
